Steven's Return
by Connverse.blue
Summary: Steven returns safely from Home World, but Connie is hurt by his actions. One-shot Connverse fluff


**Hey guys! I'm Amelia and this is my first fanfiction! I hope it turns out okay, but just a warning, I'm a huge connverse shipper, so that's probably all I'll write about. Here's just a little one-shot. So let's get started!**

~Steven's Return~

Countless days of screaming and bawling, Connie was breaking down in shambles. She couldn't stop for a minute without thinking of him. He left them... he left _her_ behind to go face Home World for his mother's crimes.

 _I was supposed to be there to protect him... I couldn't even do that..._ Connie thought.

They've been trying to figure out a way to get to Steven before it would be too late. Connie, Greg, and the gems warped back to the temple, when they saw Steven standing next to lion in the middle of the room.

They all stood there in shock, but also in joy. They didn't even question how, they were all just thrilled he was home. Greg ran up to hug him first, then everyone crowded around him, swarming him with affection.

Connie was happy he was back, but at the same time had anger in her.

After a few days of Steven being home and safe, Connie couldn't stand it anymore. She took Steven down by the beach one evening.

They sat there for a while, sitting by the waves.

"Steven... I need to talk to you." She said, breaking the silence.

"Okay, about what?" He said cheerfully, but then as he looked over to Connie, he saw her devastation. His smile dropped.

"What you did... it destroyed me. You don't understand how hard it was to keep myself together. I was a mess and got no sleep for what felt like years. Do you even realize what you did? Did you think of how it would've affected us? Hurt us? Hurt _me?!"_

Steven sat there motionless, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. He stared at the ground and was silent for a while. Then he attempted to speak out of his shaky throat.

"I-I... I'm r-really sorry, I know-" he started before Connie interupted.

"But you _don't_ know! You just think it's okay to abandon us and to leave us! When you disappeared into the sky on that ship, I couldn't handle it. Nobody could." Tears started streaming down her face. "It's not your fault your mother was a _criminal!_ "

Right as she let those words out, she immediately regretted it.

Steven felt his stomach sink. She made a huge mistake saying that. "S-Steven... I-I-"

"No... I get it. I shouldn't have gone. I was trying to protect you... but i-it just made _me_ the criminal!" It was then when he lost it. Connie couldn't stand seeing him so hurt. She reached over and hugged him, letting out her tears onto his shoulder. They mumbling stuff like "I'm sorry" and "I thought it lost you" and more. Connie sat up, put a hand on his, and wiped a tear from his cheek with the other.

When they looked at each other and saw what messes they were, Steven gave a little chuckle which brought them both to laughter.

"Can you just promise me... promise me you'll never do something like that again? I want to fight alongside you, and not just to protect you, but to help you... help _us_ to defeat whatever comes at us." She said with a little grin.

"...yeah. I promise" he whispered.

Then they sat together and watched the waves crashing in on the shore. Steven accidentally touched Connie's hand when he moved his hand. She reached towards his and locked fingers with him. They looked up at each other, blushing a ton.

"Hey, Steven?" She said shyly

"Yeah Connie?"

"Remember when you looked back from the ship... did you mean that? What you said?" She asked him with her face burning red.

"About wha- ...oh, yeah." He then realized, his cheeks also getting red.

"Yeah... I meant it." He smiled at her. Her eyes sparkling in the sunset's light.

She gave a chuckle and sped forward into his smile. The touch of their lips made them feel warm inside, like they completed each other. Every second of the kiss made them never want to end. They eventually pulled back, both of their eyes shining, Steven having starry eyes.

For a while they sat there, staring back at the other, both having their mouths slightly open in shock. A good shock though, as both of them were amazed.

Then they just started laughing their heads off.

"I love you too, Steven."

"I love you more."

Then they stayed put for a while, watching the ocean, the waves, the sunset, and eventually a few stars popping up. They held hands, enjoy each other's warmth.

 ** _Fin_**

I hope you like this story! If you did, leave a comment. I love connverse fluff btw XD so TAKE THE FLUFF!


End file.
